One dark night
by Random Ami
Summary: This is a Hunger Games/ Divergent cross over that i wrote for my friend who is part of the THG RP group on Twitter. so the female character in this is entirely fictional... it's pretty sexual b.t. dubs. Please excuse all the spelling errors and such, i was too focussed on finishing it and posting it for my friend to actually proofread the thing... my bad.
1. That first night

She saw him wandering the beach that night, a dark and mysterious figure shrouded in mystery and shadows. Intrigued she followed him, wondering where this stranger had come from. After a while he turned and faced her, watching her watch him, silent.

She didn't say anything, just stepped close and simply looked at him. He was tall with a hood covering his hair, and blue eyes the colour of the evening sea. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and he couldn't take his off her. She wasn't sure what he saw in her, maybe he was admiring her bright eyes, or staring at her soft pink lips. She hoped, although she didn't even know him, that it was the latter.

He was as still as a statue, he didn't move even when she lifted a hand and almost unconsciously touched his face with her warm, gentle fingers. She trailed her fingertips lightly over his handsome face, running her thumb across his perfect lips. Still, he didn't move. Bolder now, she slid her hand down his arm, over the bulges of the muscles in his arms, defined underneath his tightly fitting sweater.

As her hand reaches his he finally moved, opening his clenched fist to slip his fingers between hers. Slowly, cautiously, the strange boy's other hand reached up and brushed her windswept hair out of her eyes, cupping her face in his strong hand.

She sighed quietly and leaned her head against his hand, smiling slightly as his thumb rubbed circles into her skin. He squeezed her hand gently and then slowly, ever so slowly, pulled her closer to him and let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Suddenly she was inches away, their faces almost touching as they stared into each other's eyes. His face was still emotionless but somewhere deep in those even sea blue eyes she saw something flicker, perhaps a flicker of a desire that hadn't been awoken in far too long.

She was hot, hot all over and quivering with tension, both of them breathing shakily. Her lips parted slightly as he leaned even closer until she wasn't even sure how it was possible that they weren't touching yet. Everything faded away, the only thing she was capable of focussing on was him, the silent stranger holding her so tightly.

She shut her eyes as finally his warm, rough lips met hers in a gently kiss. She kissed him back, just as gently, wrapping her free hand around his neck, pushing off his hood to reveal his short brown hair.

His arm around her waist tightened, crushing their bodies together as the kiss grew deeper, their lips exploring each other's hungrily. She was mildly surprised at the touch of his tongue and immediately parted her lips, sighing as his tongue slid along hers.

Wanting more, but afraid to push him, she gradually ran her hands down his back, slipping them under his shirt. He didn't seem to notice, or care, as she explored the strong muscles of his back with her cold fingers. Suddenly he pulled away, stepping back with an almost wild look in his eyes.

Nervous she watched as he stood there, panting. Finally he smirked slowly, the first expression that she had seen from him so far, and reached down, grasping his sweater and shirt and pulling them off in one fluid motion.

She stared at him, her eyes drawn to a tattoo on his that was just barely visible in the moonlight. Before she could work out what it was he stepped close again and captured his lips with hers, his strong hands quickly moving down her sides and pulling off her thin shirt.

She stood there, wrapped in the embrace of a tattooed stranger, kissing him hard as his warm hands ran over the smooth skin of her back, easily undoing her bra strap and dropping it to the sand. This time it was her tongue that touched his lips, running over them gently. He tasted good, a taste that she couldn't quite place. Something foreign, some sort of spice, but addicting. He caught her tongue between his lips, sucking on it as he tugged gently at her belt loops. She didn't hesitate, both her hands dropped to his belt, undoing it quickly. Her way of giving him permission to do what he was asking.

She kicked her pants out of the way as he released her tongue and kissed her neck, one of his scarred hands cupping her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She couldn't help it, a low moan escaped her lips. It seemed to encourage him, she tilted her head, exposing more of her neck as he bit her gently and trailed his lips down to her collarbone, sucking roughly on her skin.

A breeze off the ocean, combined with the feeling of his hot lips on her skin sent a shiver through her body as she quickly pulled his belt out of the loops and undid his zipper, dropping his black pants to the sand.

He stepped out of them and picked her up, laying her down in the damp sand, his eyes running over her exposed skin. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him, her fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers as both of his warm hands cupped her breasts, massaging her hard nipples.

She moaned again, quietly as he kissed her neck in the same spot as before and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, kissed his way down her chest and over her firm stomach, taking the rest of her clothes off with his teeth.

She watched, naked on the sand, as he dropped his boxers to the ground and leaned over her once more, pressing his hips against hers, kissing her more deeply than she could imagine possible. She shivered again as he pushed her legs apart and met her eyes, questioning.

She rolled her eyes at him, and reached up, taking his hips in her hands and pulling him towards her. He smirked and positioned himself before slowly, he was always moving slowly it seemed, sliding himself inside her.

Her head fell back against the sand, biting her lip as he pushed in deeper. It had been far too long since she had been with a man in this way and she wanted it, wanted it so badly.

He wanted her too; roughly he gripped her hips and thrust himself into her until he was all the way in. She sighed and pulled his head down again, biting his lip gently after kissing him once. He chuckled quietly, the first sound she had heard out of him as he put a hand in the sand and pulled a little before thrusting back in, searching for her pleasure spot.

She bit her lip harder to hold back the moans, wanting to be strong and silent as he was, her fingernails digging into his back as he slid a hand between them and circled her mound with one gentle finger and thrust in again, harder than before.

Her eyes rolled back in her head a little as he hit her spot again and again. He smirked, having noticed her reaction and leaned down to kiss her again, biting her lip gently as he thrust deep once more. She groaned, unable to hold it in as her hands slid down, grasping his firm butt and rocking her hips against his, trying to make him go faster.

Sensing her want he sped up briefly before slowing down agonizingly slowly, just to tease her. She cracked her eyes open, looking up at the man above her, his sweaty hair shot through with grey from the reflection of the moons light.

He met her eyes and winked, pulling almost all the way out, and running his hand down her chest. She glared at him and reached for his hips but he was too quick and before she can stop him his hands were pinning hers to the damp sand, slowly he pulls them up and pinned them above her head. With his free hand he cups her breast again, flicking her nipple as he suddenly thrusts in deep and hard.

This time she kept her eyes open, watching his muscles ripple under his taut skin as his thrusts got more desperate. She knew that she was close to her climax but she grit her teeth and bit the inside of her lip, trying to hold off, not wanting this to end.

A low moan escaped from his lips as he let her arms go, supporting himself now with both of his hands buried in the sand. Her hands clenched in fists at her side, her fingernails digging deep into her palms as a muffled scream forced itself past her lips.

The scream encouraged him and he begins to pump faster than before, the sound of her quiet moans and the rushing water filled his ears. He moaned again and grabbed her hips, his head lolling back as he finally cums inside her with a loud groan. Her eyes closed again, shutting out everything as he pumps a few more times, pushing her to the edge.

Finally she let herself go, the wave of pleasure so intense that another scream bursts from her throat. With another low chuckle he slumps against her, pinning her to the sand with the weight of his body. After taking a moment to catch her breath she slid her arms around him, blushing slightly but glad that it's too dark to tell.

They lay there in the sand together for a long time until finally he pulled out of her and stood up, holding out a hand to help her off the sand. Once again they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, murmuring her name softly. He flashed her a rare, lopsided smile and leaned forward to kiss her one last time, whispering something into her ear before pulling on his clothes and walking out of sight.

Naked she watched him go, whispering the word.

"Four."

When she could see him no longer she too got dressed and slowly headed home, unaware that from a distance he was watching her. Finally he spoke out loud, feeling her name on his lips.

"Britlea."


	2. The return of Four

It was two weeks before she saw him again. Like before she caught sight of a stranger on the beach one night. He was standing barefoot at the water's edge, just out of reach of the waves with his hands in his pockets. She watched him from a distance for a while, hoping but not positive that it was the same boy.

Finally, after a long time she heard a low chuckle, "I know you're there." It was the first full sentence she'd ever heard him speak. Smiling she walked up and stood beside him, looking out at the dark water. "You're back" she murmured.

He didn't reply, he just shrugged. Feeling oddly nervous she slipped her hands in her own pockets and stared out at the waves, wondering if she should say anything about their last meeting on the beach. After a few minutes she finally allowed herself to glance over at him.

He was staring at the sand between his feet, an anguished look on his face, his white teeth digging into his bottom lip. Softly she asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer, he just shook his head, knocking his hood off in the process to reveal his short brown hair, a little longer than the last time she'd seen him.

She didn't press him. She just stood by his side, hoping that maybe, somehow, her presence there would be of some help to him. Slowly his posture relaxed and he turned towards her with a small apologetic smile on his face. She smiled back, staring into his unreadable eyes.

This time he made the first move. After a few moments of standing there in silence he moved suddenly, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. She raised an eyebrow at him and moved closer, running a hand up his arm and resting it on his strong shoulder.

He smirked down at here, all traces of the earlier mood gone as he let go of her waist and cupped her face in both hands, the starlight reflected in his blue eyes. She winked and stood on her tiptoes, touching her lips to his. He didn't react and first and she worried that she'd made the wrong move. She started to pull back but his hands were holding her face too tightly so she couldn't move. Smiling slightly he finally kissed her back, his lips rough against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her body against his, feeling the warmth from his kiss travel throughout her whole body. He pulled away reluctantly and held her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"Britlea…" He said quietly, the sound of his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't answer, just smiled shyly at him, blushing a little bit.

He chuckled and tilted her chin up again, kissing her softly. She sighed and pulled his hips to hers, staring at his face and wanting him closer even though they were almost as close as they could possibly be.

This night, unlike the last time, the moon was hidden. The only light was from the beacon of a lighthouse that enabled her to just barely be able to make out his facial features, something she hadn't exactly examined last time. The boy had a strong jaw, sad eyes and straight white teeth hidden behind thin lips. She began to wonder what it was that pained him so but before she could ask his hands slipped under her thin t-shirt, running up her back and causing her to have goose bumps.

Like last time it took a little while before the faraway look left his eyes and was replaced by the passion that she remembered so clearly. As she watched his eyes change the same burning desire that she could tell was consuming him began to spread throughout her body. Her breasts ached for his touch and she could feel that she was on the verge of soaking her panties.

The feeling confused her, she didn't even know this man, yet he made her feel like no one ever had before simply by being close to her. She could not dwell on the thought though as his hands were struggling with her bra strap. With a smirk she pulled her shirt off and turned around to make his life easier. He chuckled and slipped it off and also removed his own shirt then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

For a time they stood there, shirtless in the dim light of the distant beacon, staring out at the water in silence. It wasn't long before the burning passion subsided a little bit and Britlea began to shiver in the cold air. Sensing that she was cold, Four slowly began to rub her arms, his touch leave burning trails across her bare skin.

Her heart racing in anticipation she turned to face him, resting her head against his firm chest and wrapping his arms around his bare torso, slowly they swayed side to side, dancing to the music of the waves and wind.

She grinned to herself as he placed a light kiss on her head and lifted her chin to look up at him. He was staring off into the distance once again, that faraway look creeping back into his eyes. Desperate to keep him in the present with her she ran her hands lightly up his back and held his head in her hands. "Four?" she asked, breaking the silence.

He met her eyes, seeming to mentally shake himself. Apologetically he smiled, revealing his perfect teeth. "Sorry" he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. She shrugged and waited to see what he would do. Almost cautiously Four kissed her, then trailed his lips across her cheek, nibbling on her earlobe.

She tilted her head as his tongue travelled down her smooth neck then slowly undid his belt and dropped his dark pants, similar to those he was wearing last time, to the sand. He smiled against her skin, picking her up and laying her down in the sand. Again, as he did last time, he removed her pants then pulled her panties off with his teeth.

Leaving their clothes in a pile on the sand he turned his attention back to the naked girl in front of him, with a smirk he kissed her inner thigh, moving his lips closer and closer to her wet pussy. She watched him, a low moan escaping her lips as he went to work on her.

With her eyes closed she almost didn't notice when his lips moved to her mouth again, already in a state of bliss she reached for his him, guiding him inside her. He was happy to oblige and thrust in more gently than the last time, his eyes locked on her face.

She couldn't look away, together their bodies moved in the dim light, both of them lost in the other's eyes. They climaxed together and she bit her lip as she watched the wave of pleasure move through him. As it did he uttered one word.. and it wasn't her name.

Tris.


	3. Who was she?

"Tris?" she spat, standing up and shoving the boy off of her. "What the hell"

"Britlea…" he pleaded, looking up at her from the sand. She glared and tossed his clothes at him, grabbing her own and stalking off down the beach feeling used. He didn't follow, a fact that hurt more than him saying another woman's name. _What kind of name is 'Tris' anyways?_ she thought to herself, frustrated.

Four watched his mystery girl go, still on his knees, naked in the sand. He hadn't meant to say _her_ name; he had tried to put her out of his mind so many times. After shehad died he had travelled for years, leaving the city and travelling across the continent until he had reached the coast. He'd wandered the coast for months before stumbling upon what he soon discovered was known as District 4, part of a nation called Panem that he had not known existed.

As he pulled his clothes back on he thought back to the days when he had first arrived. It hadn't been too hard to assimilate himself into the local culture and he had soon found himself a job as a guard, given his skill as a fighter. Of course he hadn't shown them the extent of his skill because that would raise too many questions. He had to blend in and to do so he pretended to be no more than a slightly above average fighter.

He hadn't been around long before meeting the girl for the first time. After that night he had watched for her, certain that she must live in the same city but he had not been able to locate her. Finally he decided to return to the beach, hoping that she would be there. He hadn't expected the rush of emotion when sure enough she showed up.

Mentally he kicked himself for calling her by the name of his long ago love and set off down the beach after her, refusing to let this mysterious and beautiful girl out of his sight again. The two weeks looking for her had been hard enough, and he didn't want to face days of regret before he found her again to apologize properly.

"Britlea, wait" he caught up to her quickly.

Britlea heard the boy chasing after her and for some reason a smile tried to force its way onto her face but she was still too angry to allow it to stay.

"Britlea. Yeah that's my name." she snarled, turning towards him. He winced slightly and she allowed herself to feel satisfied that she had made her point.

"Look… I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to say Tr..." he trailed off, not saying the name again. Britlea was immediately curious, and started to wonder who she was. She didn't know anyone named Tris who lived in the same place as her so she assumed this other person was from wherever the boy had come from.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She glared, unable to let the issue drop.

"I know…" he scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that she found strangely adorable but she quickly pushed that thought away and reminded herself that she was supposed to be mad at him right now.

"Who was she?" she demanded, needing to know in case he was by chance cheating on someone with her, or in love with another and just using her for his enjoyment. The very thought made her bristle with anger.

He looks away, staring at the waves. "It doesn't matter now." He finally answers and drops his voice to a whisper. "She's dead."

Immediately Britlea's anger dissolved and her heart went out to the boy beside her. She stepped close to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugs and shakes his head, looking at the sand. "Nothing you can do about it," he mutters, hating the fact that his voice is croaky.

Britlea suddenly began to fear that all this time she was just a distraction for him, so she went ahead and asked him that. She knew that right now probably wasn't the right moment to approach such a sensitive topic but she couldn't help it, she was never one to beat around the bush and if she didn't ask him now then she'd wonder about it forever. Thankfully he immediately denied it, insisting that she was different.

"Britlea I'm serious, look at me," gently he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "You aren't just a rebound or a distraction okay? You're… different. It's been so long since a girl even remotely interested me. But something about you woke something in me that hasn't been awake for a long time…"

She smiled a little as the light from a nearby lighthouse revealed a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "okay… if you say so." Taking his hand she led him to a dock a few meters down the beach, "Can you tell me about her?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I'm sure."

For a long time he didn't reply, he just sat there staring at the water and rubbing the back of her hand with his calloused thumb.

(too be continued mwahahahaha)


End file.
